Cuidado con la niña Chrome!
by Shizuka Pineapple
Summary: Chrome nunca pensó en convertirse en una niña de siete años. Ahora la pandilla Kokuyo deberá cuidar de ella, y no hacer lolicon! y qué onda con papá Hibari y el resto? CRACK FIC! XD All96 / 96All Pero principalmente 6996 / 9669 8D Sum completo dentro!
1. Chapter 1

Well x3 mi primer fic de KHR, espero que les guste aunque sea medio (o bastante) crack 8D Y aclaro que en el fic Mukuro no está en prisión! AHH AHH! POSIBLES SPOILERS! owo

**Summary:** Chrome sólo quería cumplir su deber como una guardiana, pero Shamal tuvo que colarse en el medio y arruinar todo. Ahora Mukuro, Ken y Chikusa deberán cuidar de una tierna y traviesa ilusionista de siete años. La verdadera misión? No caer en la tentación de hacer lolicon. Y qué onda con papá Hibari y el resto?

* * *

Era sábado en Namimori, nadie se levantaba temprano, todos dormían hasta tarde. Bueno sí, todos menos en la casa Sawada que siempre era un caos! Tsunayoshi cayéndose por las escaleras mientras trataba de escapar de Reborn, Lambo e I-pin jugando en el jardín, Mamá cocinando, Bianchi, bueno, ella se fue a buscar nuevos sabores a una selva tropical… Y Fuuta haciendo nuevos rankings, por lo que todos ahora estaban flotando en el aire.

Después de que todo se calmó cada uno volvió a lo suyo y todo normal. Tsuna siendo víctima de Reborn y los demás quitándole la comida, Nana haciendo más comida, y los niños como siempre…

"Tsuna! Hoy debes reunir a todos tus guardianes" le avisó Reborn mientras bebía su café, el susodicho ya ni sorprendido por estos avisos de su tutor solo preguntó para qué los quería, a lo que Reborn respondió… "No te importa" Woa! Pero no eran los guardianes de Tsuna? Bueno era mejor hacerle caso a Reborn si no querías que te dispare o te haga algo peor, aunque no sé si exista algo peor que un disparo en el medio de tu cabeza. Ah, si, levantarte y correr por la ciudad semidesnudo y que la chica que te gusta se asuste de ti… Bueno, entonces nuestro guardián del cielo se levantó, se cambió, y fue en busca de sus guardianes. (**Autor:** bueno, la historia se centra en los chicos de Kokuyo, pero debemos darle un comienzo a esto owo Así que luego ya nos centraremos más en Kokuyo! Por eso es la introducción o.o)

* * *

Yamamoto estaba ayudando a su padre en su local de sushi, cuando su amigo Tsuna, ese que un día lo salvó de suicidarse… (**Autor:** si recuerdan, en los primeros capitulos del manga (5) si alguien no lo leyó… lo siento! xD)

"Yamamoto!" gritó Tsuna alzando su mano o brazo más bien... "Yo, Tsuna!" respondió el beisbolista. A continuación, Tsuna le explicó lo de reunirse y luego se fue diciendo que todavía tenía que avisar a los demás. Guardián de la lluvia: LISTO! Vamos por ti, guardíán de la tormenta, o debo decir… Gokudera? (**Autor:** aquí pondría la carita esa de BD como badboy ¿? xD)

Hayato Gokudera, autonombrada mano derecha de Sawada Tsunayoshi, décimo capo Vongola, estaba paseando por el parque con un cigarro en su boca. "Gokudera-kun!" gritó Tsuna llamando a su guardián, sí, ese que al escuchar el saludo de su amado décimo se dio la vuelta con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa como si por fin le compraron ese juguete que tanto anhelaba cuando era niño… "DÉCIMO!" dijo mientras corría hacia su capo. Pero esta no es esa escena en la que el fondo se vuelve rosa, vuelan las flores de Sakura y hay una música romántica-de-reencuentro de fondo! No señor! Todo eso se arruinó como Gokudera tropezó con una piedra y se cayó! "Gokudera-kun!" gritó su jefe alarmado, y ahora él corrió hacia su amigo. "Gokudera-kun! Estás bien?" preguntó, y el peliplata levantó su cabeza del suelo con los ojos llorosos y dijo "SI, DÉCIMO! NO SE PREOCUPE POR MÍ! LO SALVÉ DE ESE TROPIEZO!" Woa! Pero tal vez Gokudera solo estaba tratando de ocultar su vergüenza o algo por el estilo… En fin, Tsuna le avisó lo de hoy y se fue rápido antes de que algo raro sucediera. (**Autor:** yo también me pregunto qué xD) VAMOS POR TI, GUARDIÁN DE LA NUBE!

Hibarin el vampiro, quiero decir ehh... Hibari-san… se encontraba en la azotea del Nami Medio, como no imaginárselo no? Bueno, lo que nunca alguno se habría imaginado (en realidad sí, muchos) es que el prefecto estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con su tutor, Dino Cavallone! Así es queridas fangirls, el sexy Hibari Kyoya estaba boca contra la pared mientras que Bronco Dino hacía el 'adentro y afuera' contra su estudiante! Los gemidos se escuchaban ya desde la escalera, pero Tsuna es un inexperimentado en esto… Volviendo a él, estaba con los ojos BIEN abiertos mirando la excitante escena, hasta que los calenturientos (**Autor:** no sé si exista esa palabra owo) se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, y que estaban dando un espectáculo! La mirada de Hibari-san no se podía describir, pero estoy segura de que si las miradas matasen, Vongola ya no existiría! "Hervíboro…" gruñó el sexy prefecto. "HIEEE! HIBARI-SAN! SÓLO VENGO A DECIRTE QUE ESTA TARDE NOS REUNIREMOS EN MI CASA PARA UNA REUNIÓN! NO ME MATES POR FAVOR!" y acto seguido, Dame-Tsuna salió corriendo. AHORA VAMOS POR TI AL EXTREMO, GUARDIÁN DEL SOL, SASAGAWA RYOHEI!"

"EXTREMOOOOOOO!" gritaba el guardián del sol, que ahora estaba haciendo su corrida matutina. Hasta que se encontró con Sawada y pues, luego de seguir insistiendo con el club de boxeo, dejó que Tsuna hablara y así le dijo que esta tarde se reunían en su casa a pedido de Reborn. Sin quedarnos mucho tiempo con estos dos, nos vamos a… ése lugar (**Autor:** otra vez la carita BD) Sí señores! Ése lugar, el lugar que todos estaban esperando a que lleguemos. Estoy hablando de… Kokuyo Land! Muajaja, esto requiere de un separador! (**Autor:** ¿?)

* * *

Nos encontramos en Kokuyo Land, el lugar donde domina la pandilla Kokuyo! YEII! Vayamos al hospital abandonado, donde viven ellos… Chrome Dokuro estaba tomando una siesta en un rincón. Ken estaba comiendo dulces, Chikusa estaba jugando con su yo-yo, y Mukuro hacía nada… ESPERA! Mukuro? Si, Mukuro! Se preguntarán, qué no estaba en prisión? Y sí, _estaba_ en prisión! Pero por razones desconocidas salió en libertad y pues… ahora está aquí. Que importa el resto no? Lo tenemos y ya! A disfrutarlo!

Nuestro, quiero decir, el Mukuro de Chrome, (Sí, porque esta es una historia 6996! O debería decir 9669? Chrome puede ser seme, saben?) tomó a su 'vaso' en brazos y la ubicó en un sofá de por ahí, ya que no podía dejar que durmiera en ese rincón feo y frío! En eso, se escuchan unos pasos temerosos y bastante conocidos! Tal vez se digan, cómo uno reconoce los pasos? Ni yo lo sé! Pero en fin, sí! Era Tsuna! Quién se tomó la molestia de comprar un poco de comida comestible (**Autor:** ya ven que siempre en Kokuyo comen dulces y eso o.o) para Chrome, antes de ir hacia allí. "Kufufufu~ Creo que tenemos visitas" dijo Mukuro mientras iba a despertar a Chrome. "Chrome, tu jefe vino a verte" Mukuro es tan pero tan genial que ya sabía que era Tsuna! Y que venía a ver a Chrome! Pero Tsuna no tenía idea de que Mukuro estaba en Kokuyo en esos momentos, así que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando lo vio sentado en el sillón, ese que vimos en el anime! (**Autor:** se acuerdan, de la saga Kokuyo, cuando Mukuro estaba ahí sentado blahblah… no importa xD) "WAA! MUKURO!" gritó Tsuna, sí, siempre gritando… Este chico si muere será de un infarto. No de balazos como sucedió en el futuro (**Autor:** posible spoiler?) "Kufufufu~ Así es, soy yo, no es una ilusión! Ahora dime, qué es lo que quieres, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" y podemos observar la sonrisa sexy y sádica, en parte, de Mukuro hacía Tsuna. "HII! Y-YO SÓLO VENÍA A AVISAR DE QUE LOS GUARDIANES DEBEN REUNIRSE HOY EN LA TARDE EN MI CASA! NADA MÁS! ADIOOOS!~" Pero Tsuna no pudo escapar como de Hibari, ya que Mukuro lo agarró de su muñequita y lo tiró contra el piso. Sacó su tridente y comenzó a caminar hacia su objetivo, Dame-Tsuna! Pero no! Tsuna no puede morir! Además de que este es un fic de humor y romance! Así que una voz sacó a Mukuro de su estado actual… Sí, la de Chrome! "Boss? …Mukuro Sama?" preguntaba, mientras también miraba lo que sucedía allí, si es que algo estaba sucediendo. "Mukuro-sama, qué le está haciendo al boss?" Mukuro escondió su tridenta y levantó a Tsuna y lo tiró por la ventana. Sí! Lo tiró por la ventana! Eso hizo! Así que Tsuna estaba allí tirado… Pero ya ven! Como en el anime, nunca se hacen nada grave (Autor: por lo menos cuando no se hallan en una pelea owo) así que no importa…! Ahora volviendo a Chrome y Mukuro. Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que a Mukuro se le cayó una gotita de la frente y dijo "Mi preciosa Chrome! En la tarde iremos a visitar al jefe!" Woa, parecía una película de terror realmente. Ken, Chikusa y Chrome miraban horrorizados como las flores salían detrás de Mukuro en un fondo colorido, y su sonrisa! Ésa no era la sonrisa de Mukuro-sama!

* * *

Bueno, bueno! Son las 4 P.M. y la pandilla Kokuyo está yendo a la casa de Sawada, más bien estaba, ya que Ken y Chikusa se separaron de Chrome y Mukuro y bueno, ahora sólo ellos estaban yendo. Cuando llegaron podían notar que algo iba mal en la residencia del boss. Así que apuraron un poco su paso hasta llegar allí. Y sí, algo andaba mal! Todos estaban con trajes extraños, como esos que usan los fumigadores! Y tenían matamosquitos en las manos, y hasta Rai! (**Autor:** alguién que no sepa lo que es Rai? Repelente para insectos!) Y, Hibari, que no tenía uno de esos trajes extraños, estaba tirándose OFF por todo el cuerpo, sí, he dicho OFF! (**Autor:** repelente también? XD) Al parecer nadie se había percatado de la presencia de los guardianes de la niebla, hasta que Hibari lo vio y sacó sus tonfas, tiran el OFF por ahí. Y conpor ahí me refiero a que le dio en la cabeza a Lambo, por lo que el pequeño Bovino se puso a llorar y se disparó con la bazooka de los diez años, haciendo aparecer al Lambo de quince años. Debido a esto, claro! Bianchi pensó que era su ex y comenzó a correrlo! La casa Sawada era un CAOS! "Rokudo Mukuro" dijo Hibari. "Te morderé hasta la muerte" y yai! Una pelea entre los guardianes comenzó, hasta que Tsuna se dio cuenta y trató de detenerlos, pero terminó yéndose por la ventana otra vez! Qué suerte que ahora no estaba tres pisos arriba! Todo era un descontrol, hasta que el sonido de un disparo los cayó a todos! Reborn estaba parado sobre la mesa con una expresión seria y enojada. "Silencio!" dijo. Todos se callaron entonces, y Tsuna entraba por la puerta hasta que… "WAA! CHROME!" y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la guardiana de la niebla, que en estos momentos se estaba… encogiendo? Sí! Encogiendo! La niña de 13 años miraba su cuerpo con horror mientras se volvía más pequeño y más bajo de altura, sus manos ya no eran como las de una mujer, eran como las de una niña! Sus piernas ya no eran tan largas, eran más cortas, aunque no tanto. Su pecho se volvía más plano y su cabello se hacía más largo! Qué demonios! La ropa le quedaba grande! Chrome levantó su mirada para ver al resto de los presentes, que estaban todos con una cara tremendamente sorprendida! Hasta la de Mukuro, Hibari y Reborn! Qué era bastante difícil… Pero también, no sólo el cuerpo de Chrome cambió, sino que también su mentalidad. Se preguntarán, qué quieres decir? Pues la verdad, es difícil de explicar! Pero la ahora pequeña Chrome se puso a llorar! Qué demonios?

* * *

Heem… bastante crack? xD Bueno, espero que dejen reviews, requests?, lo que quieran :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! 8D Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Aquí la conti, ojala les guste! Y dejen reviews n.n

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece ~

* * *

Anteriormente…

"_Silencio!" dijo. Todos se callaron entonces, y Tsuna entraba por la puerta hasta que… "WAA! CHROME!" y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la guardiana de la niebla, que en estos momentos se estaba… encogiendo? Sí! Encogiendo! La niña de 13 años miraba su cuerpo con horror mientras se volvía más pequeño y más bajo de altura, sus manos ya no eran como las de una mujer, eran como las de una niña! Sus piernas ya no eran tan largas, eran más cortas, aunque no tanto. Su pecho se volvía más plano y su cabello se hacía más largo! Qué demonios! La ropa le quedaba grande! Chrome levantó su mirada para ver al resto de los presentes, que estaban todos con una cara tremendamente sorprendida! Hasta la de Mukuro, Hibari y Reborn! Qué era bastante difícil… Pero también, no sólo el cuerpo de Chrome cambió, sino que también su mentalidad. Se preguntarán, qué quieres decir? Pues la verdad, es difícil de explicar! Pero la ahora pequeña Chrome se puso a llorar! Qué demonios? _

* * *

Todos los que se hallaban allí presentes miraban la escena con una cara de WTF! Delante de ellos estaba nada más ni nada menos que Chrome Dokuro! Sí, pero esa no era Chrome! O si? Quién sabe! Pero espera, nosotros sabemos que esa era Chrome, y ellos también… Lo vieron con sus propios ojos, como se encogía… Bueno, sin duda era Chrome! Y la niña ahora estaba llorando como si le hubiesen quitado su muñeca, y nadie hacía nada, nadie decía nada, hasta que…

"ESTO ES EXTRAÑO HASTA EL EXTREMO!" Onii-chan rompió el silencio. "DESPUÉS DE TODO CHROME ERA UNA NIÑA! MUKURO ES UN PERVERTIDO HASTA AL EXTREMO!" Eh… Okey, eso no sé si fuera verdad… "SEGURAMENTE AGARRASTE A CHROME Y LE PUSISTE UNA ILUSIÓN PARA QUE PAREZCA MAYOR, Y POR LAS NOCHES ABUSAS DE ELLA! EXTREMAMENTE PERVERTIDO Y PEDÓFILO!" siguió Ryohey, hasta que Gokudera habló, YAI! "Tsk, esto es obra de…" pero el pobre no pudo terminar ya que su querida hermana entró y el cayó con dolores de estómago. Uff, pobre Gokudera. Y así es como todo volvió a quedar en silencio, a excepción del llanto de la niña Chrome. Entonces… Dino llegó! Sé, señor! La puerta principal se abrió revelando a un rubio sexymente cool e idiota. (**Autor:** okey no sé por qué puse eso xDD)

El Cavallone estaba a punto de saludar cuando se percató de una niña que estaba llorando. Tenía el pelo púrpura y con un peinado de piña, aunque ya se le estaba desarmando, tal vez porque ahora tenía más cabello que antes. La ropa le quedaba demasiado grande, o eso supuso al ver que había una falda en sus pies y tenía una camisa bastante grande que le quedaba como un vestido. Dino miró al resto con cara de 'Qué carajo es esto?' y luego se volvió a la niña que ahora estaba dejando de llorar y miraba a Dino con ojos curiosos. Oh, y la cara de Dino! Al ver sus hermosos ojos violetas…! Sí, _sus hermosos ojos violetas_, porque la niña tenía ambos ojos ahora, y el parche le quedaba grande así que lo tenía colgando como un collar. El rubio juró que si no se hubiese tapado la nariz habría bañado a la pequeña con una súper hemorragia nasal. La carita de Chrome era tan tierna y ella se veía tan inocente… Si un pervertido la viera, definitivamente la violaría al instante! Es más, Dino lo habría hecho, ya que él es un pervertido que viola a Kyoya en la azotea. (**Autor:** woa o.o aquí Dino es un perv xD) Pero no! No lo iba a hacer, claro que no! Tal vez pensarán… 'porque él es de Hibari' pero no! Ésa no es la respuesta correcta! La verdad era que… que… Adivina! Dino se dio cuenta de algo, algo MUY importante suponemos! "CHROME?"

* * *

Ahora todos estaban sentados y calmados. Claro que con calmados me refiero a que estaban callados y expectantes… Dino se había desmayado y estaba por ahí tirado en el piso con toda la nariz sangrada. Después de todo no pudo contener la hemorragia, uff! Bien entonces, sigamos estudiando a los demás… Gokudera, hombre caído igual que Dino, solo que por ver a su hermana. Yamamoto no tenía la típica sonrisa suya y ahora se mostraba algo incómodo. Ryohei estaba pensando en que Mukuro era un pervertido de cuarta y se escuchaban sus susurros… "Más vale que no se acerque a Kyoko o lo mataré hasta el extremo!..." Lambo e I-pin miraban curiosos a la niña. Bianchi tenía el ceño fruncido tratando de descifrar algo. Tsuna tenía una cara de preocupación y de asombro, pero más de miedo. Vaya a saber por qué…? Hibari ahora logró recuperar la compostura y se encontraba serio como siempre, mirando a Chromesita (**Autor:** no sé, ahora es una niñita no? 8D) Y Mukuro, pues si estuviésemos viendo el anime, estaría en el fondo rosita con las flores y una hemorragia, hasta que también recuperó la compostura y sonrió malévola y sexymente, mirando a su muñequita. Reborn también mirando a la pequeña con cara seria, woa.

Mientras tanto, Chrome miraba a todos uno por uno, ella sentía que los conocía, es más, sabía sus nombres, pero por alguna extraña razón no los recordaba del todo. Su mirada ahora se centró en el guardián de la nube y de la niebla y se sonrojó. Por qué, no? Jaja! Entonces Reborn fue el que rompió el silencio ahora. "Así que éste es el efecto del Trident Mosquito…" dijo. Entonces espera, todo era por un Trident Mosquito? De Trident Shamal? El pervertido? Woa, chocolate por la noticia! "WAAA! QUÉ?" gritó Dame-Tsuna, quien obviamente sufrió de un martillazo por haber interrumpido a Reborn, que él no estaba hablando ya pero bueno… Uff! "Cómo les dije hoy, a Shamal se le escaparon algunos de sus Trident Mosquito, éste debe ser el efecto de uno de ellos" What? Todos se preguntaron lo mismo, 'Uno de ellos dices?' Reborn, con su poder de leer mentes, siguió. "Se han perdido cinco Trident Mosquito. Según Shamal, son de… éste tipo digamos. Quiero decir, que afectan la forma física de una persona, y también la mental en algunas ocasiones".

"Kufufufu~ Quieres decir que mi pequeña Chrome ahora es una niña de… siete años tal vez, tanto física como mentalmente?" preguntó Mukuro mirando al arcobaleno. Reborn asintió con la cabeza y pues Mukuro solo rió y dejó escapar un "Interesante". De nuevo el silencio, todos mirando a Chrome, hasta que Hibari habló… "Cuáles son los otros bebé?" Reborn lo miró y respondió a su pregunta, una que todos tenían en sus mentes. Si una era volverse pequeño, cuáles serían las otras? Y es más! Si son de 'ESE TIPO'! "No recuerdo todos." explicó Reborn antes de seguir. "Uno de ellos es este, el que le pico a Chrome, volviéndola así una niña pequeña. Otro de ellos te cambia de sexo, es decir, si eres hombre te vuelves mujer y viceversa. Y luego había otros tres, que al parecer implican cambios más que nada mentales" YEAH! Ya mismo que le pique el del sexo a Hibari! O a Tsuna! (**Autor:** oookey, no sé que fue eso!) Y sí señores, de vuelva a ese incómodo silencio! Y de nuevo las miradas hacia Chrome, todavía parada en el mismo lugar. Y entonces, por primera vez habló con su dulce e inocente voz de niña…! "P-podrían dejar d-de mirar-me…?" Hemorragia nasal! Obviamente que todos desviaron la vista. Reborn por otro lado se acerco a Chrome y comenzó una conversación, yai! "Chrome, sabes quién soy?" la peque Chrome miró a Reborn con atención, ella sabía de él, claro que si, pero no recordaba mucho… Pero por otro lado, si sabía quién era! "Reborn-sama?" preguntó, a lo que el hitman asintió y siguió con su cuestionario "Cómo te sientes? Necesitas algo?"

"Y-yo ehh... c-creo que necesito algo de… de… r-ropa…" Y woa! Otra hemorragia nasal! Todos murieron desangrados, podría decir que literalmente, pero en fin todos siguen vivos, recuerden que nadie se hace nada grave! Éste fic es de humor! Y yai! Las miradas se fueron de nuevo hacia Chrome, que ahora viéndola mejor, realmente necesitaba algo de ropa… La pobre niña ya no tenía puesta su falda puesto que le quedaba grande, ésta se hallaba en sus pies, y podían verse… unas bragas. Sí! Unas bragas rosadas y… espera, eso es encaje? WOA! Por alguna extraña razón, todos miraron a Mukuro, y luego a Chrome… y a Mukuro, y a Chrome y así hasta que siguieron evaluando a Chrome! También se veía que sus largas botas ahora le cubrían todas sus piernas! Y claro, disminuyó su altura después de todo… La parte de arriba de su uniforme Kokuyo le quedaba grande y casi como un vestido, pero no tanto, le cubría más allá debajo de sus muslos. Pero como también era bastante grande para su cuerpo menudito, se le fue un poco hacia el costado exponiendo su hombro. Espera! Qué es eso… un… un… ESO ES UN CHUPÓN? Otra vez, yai! Todas las miradas de nuevo hacia Mukuro, que obviamente parecía ser el culpable de eso, y solo pudo reír con su Kufufufu~, pero nerviosamente y con una gotita de sudor en su frente. Pero Mukuro, por qué lo empeora? Si sabes perfectamente que no le diste un chupón a Chromesita! Fue Ken! (**Autor: **bueno, tampoco sé a qué va eso!)

Volvieron a mirar a Chrome y siguieron para arriba, con su cara. Sus ojos ahora, se veían ambos, y puesto que el parche le quedaba grande, caía como un collar alrededor de su cuello. El pelo púrpura, ahora era más largo, además de su peinado de piña… (**Autor:** Chrome en varias versiones de su yo futuro tiene el pelo largo y conserva su pelo de piña, así es como tiene el pelo la niña Chrome)

"Bien" dijo Reborn rompiendo el aura tensa del lugar. "Tsuna, tráele ropa a Chrome" y para ser más específico agregó "Y ropa interior" esto último hizo sonrojar a Tsuna a más no poder, y Chrome obviamente también se sonrojó! Pero antes de que se comience a quejar Reborn lo mandó volando por los aires. Se puede escuchar como Tsuna se queja de todas maneras, y luego se resigna. Ay Tsuna… En fin! Olvidémonos de él y volvamos a la situación principal! La niña Chrome!

"Creo que debemos dejar esto hasta aquí" dijo Reborn y luego se dio vuelta hacia Mukuro. "Cuida bien de Chrome, Mukuro" a esto él simplemente rió y miro a Chrome. La niña se encogió y se escondió detrás de Bianchi con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Oya?" dijo Mukuro acercándose hacia ella. "Qué pasa mi pequeña Chrome? Tienes miedo de mí?" Sin embargo ella no respondió y se fue corriendo hacia Hibari-san… WHAT? Hibari? Espera un segundo, cuando las cosas dieron este giro? Se supone que esta es una historia de Chrome y Mukuro! No de Chrome y Hibari! Pero sí señores, en este momento la dulce y tierna Chrome corría hacia Hibari, pero antes de llegar hacia él, se percató de Dino en el suelo, y prefirió ir a por el. No voy a mentir, ni a exagerar, Hibari sintió una punzada en el corazón… Vaya a saber por qué, no? Entonces ahora, ponemos atención a la niña y al Bronco. Todavía se hallaba inconciente y con la sangre de su hemorragia nasal. Uff! Chrome se acercó a el y comenzó a picarlo con su dedo para ver si despertaba, pero claramente Dino no iba a despertar! Él estaba en el cielo, su cielo más bien… Pero eso es otra cosa, ahora Chrome lo estaba picoteando con una barita que encontró por el suelo. De quién será no? Jaja!

Pero el rubio no despertaba, ni siquiera se movía. Entonces, pin! Una idea, o más bien un recuerdo, asaltó a Chrome y dijo "Blancanieves, despierta!" WTF! Todos miraron a Chrome con una cara de 'QUÉ CARAJO DICES?' Sin embargo, ella siguió picoteando a Dino, y entonces ahí otro recuerdo llegó a su mente. Se llamaba Dino. Entonces, corrigió… "Dino Nieves! Despierta!" Oh dios… _Ella esta mal_, pensaron todos. La niña miró por toda la sala hasta encontrar a Reborn, que miraba algo divertido la escena. Seguramente sacaría provecho de aquella situación. "Reborn-sama! Dino Nieves no despierta!" medio gritó desesperada. Chrome pensaba en Dino como Blancanieves, será que el Trident Mosquito que le picó también afectaba mentalmente? Oh sí, seguro!

"Entonces dale el beso" dijo Reborn, recalcando la parte donde decía 'el beso'. Todos en el lugar cayeron teatralmente patas para arriba. Y Mukuro gritó un "NOOOO! Chrome es demasiado inocente!" Imagínate, Rokudo Mukuro gritando eso como el típico papá afeminado de una serie de anime. Woa. Que miedo. Hibari se sobresaltó y se levantó en dirección a Chrome, pero… ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Dino estaba en su mundo, donde miles de Hibaris (**Autor:** sé que no se pone así… pero igual! XD) lo llenaban de… 'amor'. Todo tipo de amor, si saben a lo que me refiero… Pero entonces una piña apareció en medio de su paraíso. Una piña que comenzó a tomar forma hasta volverse una hermosa niña de pelo y ojos púrpuras que vestía como un ángel. Dino se tapó la nariz tratando de evitar el sangrado nasal. Entonces la pequeña se acercó a Dino hasta quedar sobre él, y… lo besó (**Autor:** que quede claro, aunque no lo aclare, que no era un beso francés, era un piquito nomás XD). Soy un pedófilo pervertido, pensó Dino antes de despertarse y ver lo mismo que en su sueño, ya que sí, eso fue un sueño.

Chrome abrió sus ojos y sonrió como vio que Dino Nieves ya había abierto los ojos, demasiado para ser normal… La peque se levantó y comenzó a saltar. "Dino Nieves despertó!" gritaba feliz, mientras que recibía felicitaciones de parte de los otros. (sí, en serio… Era una niña, hay que ser buenos con ella, no?) Pero pum! La realidad la golpeó como un jarrón! Chrome se volvió a Dino y dijo… "S-soy tu verdadero amor…?" PAM! Otra vez todos cayeron para atrás, más aún si se podía con la respuesta de Dino "Claro!" dijo sonriendo. Pero no, esperen ahí! Aquí no va a haber nada de D69! ÉSTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE CHROME Y MUKURO! Por lo que, Mukuro agarró a Chrome en sus brazos y se fue hacia la puerta. "Celoso, Mukuro?" preguntó Reborn de forma divertida. "Kufufufu~ Creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas, arcobaleno" dijo Mukuro, sin embargo, era obvio que estaba celoso. Seamos sinceros! Entonces Reborn se preparó (no realmente) para volver a atacar. "Entonces por qué te pusiste así cuando Dino respondió? Por qué apretaste los puños y frunciste el ceño cuando viste como Chrome besaba a Dino? Por qué te sonrojaste cuando te pregunté si estabas celoso?" al ver que Mukuro no respondía él siguió. "Y encima, además de celoso, un pedófilo pervertido y lolicon" WOA! Eso si que le dio a Mukuro1 YAI! "L-l-lolicon? Pervertido? P-pedófilo?" preguntó con miles de gotas de sudor en su cabeza. "Ajá. Todos vimos como mirabas a Chrome, Mukuro eres un completo pervertido! Es demasiado peligroso dejar a Chrome en tus manos"

Y así, con esta discusión que duró como media hora, hasta que Tsuna volvió con ropa para Chrome, que quién sabe de dónde la habrá sacado… Uff! Después de todo, Mukuro sí iba a cuidar a Chrome. Ella tampoco podía recordar a Mukuro, bueno no del todo. Pero recordaba varias cosas co respecto a él. Más de lo que recordaba con los demás (nada) Oh, y a Tsuna, Ken y Chikusa también… Será que es porque con ellos pasó más tiempo? En fin, ahora Chrome y Mukuro se estaban yendo de vuelta a Kokuyo.

Pero, ellos no sabían las aventuras que vendrían de ahora en adelante…

* * *

Amm quedó raro xD En fin, espero que les haya gustado! Reviews? 8D


End file.
